Talk:Alistair/Approval
Questionable inclusion of modded dialogue The dialogue option "Yes, though perhaps not in the way that I did." listed under the Ostagar section (with the note "may not appear.") does not appear in the toolset (at all), though it does occur if certain mods are installed. (IRS-Alistair) Should that line be omitted from the wiki entry? Theskymoves (talk) 01:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think it should be removed if it doesn't appear by default. We don't allow linking to fan mods except it's for bug fixes, but it's unclear if this is really a bug or just cut content. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 02:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said, the line does not exist in the toolset. Wouldn't cut content appear there and simply not trigger in-game? (And having said that, I will leave this wiki-editing thing to my less-confused betters...) Theskymoves (talk) 02:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Ooh, right. Brain fart. I removed it. --'''D. (talk · ) 02:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Deep in the Wilds Italicized paragraph is seriously excessive. I'll try soon to narrow down the sequences in which Alistair doesn't give +4 approval, but the two +4 instances for Morrigan, in and of themselves, do NOT conflict with Alistair's +4. --Yeti magi (talk) 19:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ... Actually, since 1) it's an automatic conversation (not initiated by the Warden), 2) it involves three NPCs, and 3) it can affect the approval of TWO companions... :does anyone else think we should move the whole section elsewhere? Perhaps a follow-up to Tower of Ishal (quest) or expansion of Deep in the Wilds? --Yeti magi (talk) 22:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :*confirmed that "Oh, get over yourself, Alistair" does not reduce his approval. Also, there is nothing approval-related about "...let's just get underway".--Yeti magi (talk) 15:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Warden's first visit to Redcliffe I just loaded up an old save, fed a non-Romanced Alistair Feast Day cookies until he was at +100 Warm and took him to Redcliffe for the first time. Using the "You're here with me. I think I'm the lucky one." line did, in fact, kick him straight to Love, and (after running through the Goldanna dialogue), his next conversation with the Warden was "So all this time we've spent together... you know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us... will you miss it once it's over?". So the Rose conversation IS bypassed at that point, though it is possible he might offer it later... I've gotten the Rose after the Landsmeet from a fully and long-term Romanced Alistair whose approval I'd raised too quickly in the early stages of the game. Theskymoves (talk) 16:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've done this too, a couple of times now. He does give you the rose, eventually; but until then his intimate dialogue is that of a still innocent virgin; after the rose conversation, it's like his dialogue... grows up. I truly look forward to the rose, some good meat in that conversation. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:54, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *stellar research, thank you. i'll flesh out a note in there at some point.--Yeti magi (talk) 19:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Ostagar In the dialog tree shown, where you ask Alistair about the discussion he was having with the mage, the tree says #That argument I saw... what was it about? ##That would be awkward. ##So you mentioned earlier. (PC knows) However, I can find no way to reach the line "So you mentioned earlier." Is it something added by a mod? There is no option that I can find for discussing Alistair's past with the Templars before asking about the argument with the mage, so I don't see what the PC would "know". I'm trying to romance Alistair. Got to the point where He asks if I had any strange dreams. I'm supposed to get the option of saying "Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent". It's missing in the dialog options..Is this a bug? After Alistair agrees to become king Hmmm... I must have misunderstood. I was informed that once companions reached 100 approval they never changed. I've just told Alistair "Pull yourself together, will you?", followed by, "I wouldn't have it any other way.", and as the conversation ends he is on just 96 ! Now I have to go dig out some gifts >:-( And he recently refused my marriage offer just because I'm a non-noble knife ear ! I'm unsure he deserves gifts. (talk) 15:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : No, in Origins and Awakening, the companions' approval can change, even if you max them. In Dragon Age II, once you hit the max or min, they are "frozen", and can't be changed. -- 21:20, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I had wondered if that was the issue. (talk) 18:56, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Opinions on Companions The "Are you jealous?" bit is shown in Zevrans's discussion, but it should be shown separately as I believe it can go in any you are in a romance with. Alistair's reaction is a little different if you are playing a male warden too. Diminishing Returns I don't really understand what this is about. I give Alistair his mother's amulet. I'm supposed to get +10 I avoid all the negatives and go for the "friend" comment for an extra 2. +2 is not diminishing, it's enhancing. I should end with +12, but it's opted to steal back 5 for no obvious cause, leaving me with only +7. I feel conned. Dialogue option for City Elf not appearing In the conversation "Do you want to talk about Duncan?", Alistair will ask if the Warden has had anyone close to them die. I have never had the option for "My fiance was killed on my wedding day" be available for the female City Elf. Tested on PC, with a neutral approval level at the time of the conversation. -Sophia (talk) 09:21, August 30, 2018 (UTC)